Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket holder.
Description of the Prior Art
Usually, a seller of sockets hangs the sockets on a socket holder to prevent the sockets from being mixed in a container; hence, a buyer can find and purchase the socket s/he wants quickly. In a conventional socket holder, an extension portion is inserted into a sleeve opening, and two protruding portions which are semi-spheral opposite to each other are disposed on the extension portion to be engaged with a recessive hole on an inner wall of the sleeve opening of the socket so as to connect the socket with the socket holder and hang the socket. This type of conventional sockets are disclosed in TWM 376405 and TWM320343.
However, in this type of prior art, the socket holder connects with the socket only via the protruding portion, so the protruding portion is easily abraded by stress. Therefore, the protruding portion is usually thrown away after the socket holder is purchased. In addition, the conventional socket holder does not include a portion for covering the socket; therefore, the socket collides with other objects easily and is abraded easily.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.